Shadowrun Security Devices
'Security Devices' *'Key Lock': Even in the wireless world, there are still some mechanical key locks around—some for nostalgia, some for the simple fact that many burglars don’t expect them, and others because they haven’t been replaced within the last 60 years. *'Maglock': Maglocks are electronic locks with a variety of access control options, from keypads to passcards to biometrics. *'Restraints': Standard metal restraints (with mechanical or wireless-controlled lock) have Armor/Structure ratings of 8D. Modern plasteel restraints that are heat-fused and remain in place until the subject is cut free have Armor/Structure ratings of 10D. Disposable plastic straps that are lightweight and easy to carry in bundles have Armor/Structure ratings of 4D. Containment manacles are attached to a prisoner’s wrists or ankles to prevent her from extending a cyber-implant weapon, and have Armor/Structure ratings of 8D. 'Breaking and Entering Tools' *'Autopicker': This lockpick gun is a quick and effective way of bypassing mechanical locks. The autopicker’s rating x 0D+2 added as a dice pool modifier to the Security Test to pick the lock. *'Cellular Glove Molder': This device will take a finger or palm print and mold a “sleeve” that can be worn to mimic the print. *'Chisel': The chisel doubles the user’s effective Strength when breaking in a door or similar obstacle by force. *'Keycard Copier': The keycard copier allows the user to copy a stolen keycard in seconds before returning it to its owner. A new keycard can then be manufactured with a Forgery (24, 1 hour) Extended Test. When used, the forged keycard uses its rating in an Opposed Test against the maglock. Note that some security systems will note the unusual usage of duplicate keys (such as using a forged key to get inside a lab when the original key was used to get in recently and has not left yet). *'Lockpick Set': These mechanical burglary devices are used to overcome key locks. They are considered necessary tools for the task. *'Maglock Passkey': The passkey can be inserted into a cardreader’s maglock, fooling it into believing that a legitimate passkey has been inserted. *'Maglock Sequencer': An electronic device required to defeat keypad-maglocks. *'Miniwelder': This portable device creates a small electric arc to melt metals and other materials in order to separate them or weld them together. Its power supply provides it with a running time of 30 minutes. While creating an intense heat, the arc is much too small to make a good weapon (you might as well try to use a lighter). When used to cut through barriers, its Damage Value is 12D+1. *'Monofilament Chainsaw': The top of each chain segment on this portable motorized saw is covered with monofilament wire. Ideal for cutting through trees, doors, and other immovable objects, it is too unwieldy to make a good melee weapon (use Melee Combat skill and apply a –1D+1 dice pool modifier on attack and parry tests). When used against barriers, double its Damage Value. *'Wire Clippers': Wire clippers double the user’s effective Strength when cutting wire. *'Reach': All melee weapons have a Reach rating, an abstract value that rates the length of the weapon, giving its wielder an advantage over enemies with a lower Reach. This is added as a bonus modifier to Melee Combat / Melee Parry. *'Armor Penetration (AP)': All weapons have an Armor Penetration value, indicating how they interact with armor. A positive value adds to the target’s Armor value, while a negative value reduces the target’s Armor value.